


I Am Not In Love With Jaime Lannister!

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaime and Brienne are ridiculously oblivious and need a little push from Sansa and Tyrion.</p>
<p>Written for the Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.<br/>Day one - Moment you fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not In Love With Jaime Lannister!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not too sure if this exactly fits the theme for the day but hopefully it does so *fingers crossed*

“I am not in love with Jaime Lannister!” It was the third time she’d said it today and it would probably not be the last. Brienne had been ambushed by Sansa at the coffee shop on campus – all she wanted was a cappuccino and now she was being interrogated about her nonexistent love life.

“You so are! Just admit it already!” Sansa said, her smile growing and eyes sparking. Brienne knew this look well, it meant Sansa wasn’t going to give up until she got what she wanted and that was never good, especially for Brienne. “You two are always together, he hasn’t even had a date since he’s been friends with you! What do you think that means?”

“Probably that they took one look at me, his _friend_ , and ran a mile!”

“You two are always insulting each other, but that’s your _thing_. It’s your way of flirting” At this point Sansa wasn’t even paying attention to Brienne’s reasoning.

Brienne was all set to roll her eyes at her best friend when she realised she quite like throwing insults at Jaime. Not in the way she had when they first met, where she wanted to hell him to go fuck himself for being such an arse. But in the way that made her stomach swoop and tingle just from a single word. Sansa was right.

“I think you’re right” Brienne whispered, almost quiet enough for Sansa not to her. Almost.

Sansa let out an ear drum shatteringly loud squeal that received looks from other customers and clapped her hands like an excited child. She looked across the table to see a smile appear on Brienne’s face, small a first but it quickly grew from ear to ear.

“Omg” she sighed, “I love him don’t I?”

 ------------------------------

“I think it’s when she challenged me to a boxing match and she actually beat me. I mean she beat _me_!” Jaime sighed and turned to his brother, “I mean, I’d have kissed her right then but she’d have probably given me another black eye”

“Jaime, what on earth are you babbling on about?” Tyrion asked sprawling out on his sofa, legs dangling over the edge. Jaime and Tyrion were supposed to be studying but that was pretty much forgotten, the books discarded on the living room floor.

“Brienne of course” Jaime said matter of factly, smiling as he said her name, “I think I’m in love with her”

Tyrion shot up from on the sofa and faced Jaime who was currently perched on the floor, with his back to the sofa. “Finally! Took you bloody long enough to realise!” He said laughing and jumping down from the sofa, now face to face with his brother. “I mean, she’s all you talk about. Whether you’re insulting her or singing her praises. All I ever hear is ‘Brienne this, Brienne that’ you think I’d be sick of it by now”

“You knew?” Jaime looked shocked at his brother’s speech, “How did you know and I didn’t?”

“You two are the most oblivious fools there are! Of course I knew before you, I am the clever one after all”

\------------------------------

“When did you know?” Sansa asked taking a mouthful of coffee and wincing as she burnt her lips, leaving a little ring of lipstick on the mug.

“I don’t know really,” Brienne looked confused and in all honesty she was, since when did she admit to people that she loved Jaime? Never that’s when. “I hated him at first and after I beat him in the ring I felt great. But when I went back the next day he was there again, waiting for me. I guess it was sort of nice to be wanted even if it was only for a fight”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t just want to beat the living daylights out of you Bri!” Sansa was still as excited as before, but wanted to give her friend room to explain.

“He kept coming back and we kept insulting each other. Then we got a few classes together and he sat with me. I didn’t even ask him to and he didn’t ask either. He was just sort of _there_.”  

“So you fell in love with him because you couldn’t get rid of him? Oh how romantic of you Bri!” Sansa said laughing at where this was going.

“No! Not at all!” Brienne was completely out of her depth but kept going anyway. “At first I wanted to get rid of him, but we became friends. Now I don’t know what I’d do without him, he’s just always there even if he does insult me half the time” A small smile appeared on her face again.

“I’m guessing what he did to Ron Connington helped the whole _falling in love_ part?”

“No one’s ever done something like that for me before,” she smiled again remembering what Jaime had done. Tyrion had let slip that Jaime had punched Ron for insulting her, she was grateful of the gesture even if she could have handled him herself.

“He’s like your knight in shining armour!” Sansa sighed, “Oh how romantic!”

“Not exactly, I was pretty mad at him at the time. I think I called him an idiot at least twice” Brienne recalled, “Although as you said, insults are our way of flirting apparently”

\------------------------------

“Did you really love her when she beat you to the ground in the ring?” Tyrion was confused, who would want to be beaten to a pulp? Defiantly not him, that’s for sure. “Something you want to tell me? A secret submissive fetish I don’t know about?” He earned himself a cushion to the face for that comment.

“I never realised she was so strong and fierce and beautiful” Tyrion cocked his eyebrow at the last word and Jaime mumbled something along the lines of _fuck off_. “She was stood over me like some sort of warrior goddess, she looked tall and powerful and her legs are never ending. Gods I could stare at her legs all day if she let me”

“Jaime we’re talking about why you love her, not the reasons why she should get a restraining order out on you!”

“I mean she’s shy, but not when we fight or when we insult each other. He blush is like no other, I love the way it creeps down her neck and the way she looks away from me when I catch her staring. Tyrion don’t look at me like that of course she stares, I’m irresistible!”

“Gods I really don’t know how she puts up with you, you’re insufferable!” Instead of a cushion to the face, this time Tyrion received a look of pure despair. A look for help.

“I’ve loved her ever since she beat the hell out of me in that boxing ring” Jaime smiled at his revelation, “Now how on earth do I tell her?” 


End file.
